elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stormhold
Stormhold or Silyanorn (Ayleidoon: Acorn)Silyanorn Ruins Loading Screen[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/items-black-marsh Treasure Items in Black Marsh] is one of the eight major cities in the province of Black Marsh, being the capital of the Shadowfen region in the north. Stormhold has had a difficult history with their neighbors, having been targeted and turned into their foothold to the greater province, specifically for the Dark Elves of Morrowind. By game *Stormhold (Arena) *Stormhold (Stormhold) *Stormhold (Online) Description Geography The city-state of Stormhold was built atop of the ruins of Silyanorn, which was the original Ayleid settlement that was created during the Merethic Era. The modern-day settlement of Stormhold was built around Silyanorn, which was already enveloped by the regional flora. Stormhold is located along a river, which makes up the northwestern border, and continues along the Shadowfen eastern border. Eastern Stormhold leads towards the region of Deshaan, and the area consists of many Dunmeri homes. Moving westward into the city will show more Argonian-style homes, which are made out of mud and twigs. Stormhold is divided into two distinct areas; Outer Stormhold is the home of the Riverside Markets, which is the local port that continues into the mires and the greater river. Moving towards Inner Stormhold reveals more Ayleid ruins, with the town square and several market stalls. The main ruins contain the local guildhalls, and the Mortuary. Above the city ruins, overlooking the city is the local Hist Tree, which is worshipped throughout the city. Traditions History Merethic Era The Ayleid diaspora & the Barsaebic Ayleids In the late Merethic Era, the Ayleids of Cyrodiil waged war with the Barsaebic Ayleids, worshippers of the Aedra. This event was known as the Narfinsel Schism, and it resulted in the exile of the Barsaebic Ayleids, who fled to the wastes of Black Marsh, creating many settlements that would become modern-day cities. One of these settlements was the city-state of Silyanorn, which would become Stormhold. As time went on, the Alessian Slave Rebellion had occurred, with the Daedraphile Ayleids seeking new refuge in an event known as the Ayleid Diaspora. Many traveled to Black Marsh and Silyanorn, but the Barsaebics decided not to let them in, especially the Elves of Atatar, who were at the forefront of the Schism. Fortunately for the Barsaebics, the Alessian Army had never made it to Black Marsh, leaving Silyanorn to prosper longer than the rest of the Ayleids, but even they perished, leaving their ruins abandoned for the Argonians.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Black MarshAyleid Survivals in Valenwood First Era The Blackwater War & the Great Burn With the aftermath of the Battle of Argonia in 1E 2811, the province of Black Marsh was taken under the control of the Second Empire, to which cities such as Stormhold and Soulrest were turned into Imperial Prisons. Some Argonian resistance fled into the deep marshes, and the city-state of Helstrom, where the Empire was unable to go after them. Border and Coastal cities were targeted and captured by the Imperials. What followed after was the Blackwater War was a twenty-six-year-old conflict which resulted in Black Marsh's ultimate capture. Three campaigns had been run throughout the province, each consisting of the Imperial Legion. One, in particular, led by Regulus Sardecus of the Fourth Legion. Sardecus' utilized legionnaires on the forefront, raiding bordering villages while support would drain swamps and overall destroy the eco-system. The most notorious example was the Great Burn of 1E 2828, where support troops under Elissia Mallicius burned a peat bog outside of Stormhold, which was connected to the greater bog of Black Marsh. When it was burned, flames were seen from as far as Soulrest.The Blackwater War, Volume VIStormhold, City of Shadowfen Second Era The Knahaten Flu; origins & impact In 2E 560, the Knahaten Flu had begun to spread across the province of Black Marsh, and eventually, the entire Western World. The Flu had originated from within the depths of Stormhold, and it had begun to southwards where it would end up in cities such as Alabaster and Leyawiin. Because of the diseases' origins, many scholars believed there was more to the situation at hand. Some believe that it was from natural sources, while others believe that an Argonian shaman created it in retaliation to his oppressors. But because of the Knahaten Flu, several cultures such as the Kothringi and the Lilmothiit were exterminated from Black Marsh, and provinces like Elsweyr were incredibly vulnerable because of the Flu. Races such as the Argonians and the Naga were unaffected by the Knahaten Flu.The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Black Marsh[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/lady-clarisse-laurent-answers-your-questions Lady Clarisse Laurent Answers Your Questions] The Second Akaviri Invasion & the Ebonheart Pact In 2E 572, the Second Akaviri Invasion had reached the shores of Stonefalls. The Kamali warriors under the command of Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal were going head to head with the combined forces of the Nords of East Skyrim and the Dark Elves of Morrowind. Almalexia had called the Dark Elves from all corners of the land to help her in the battle against the Akaviri. Before Glathil Dres could answer the call from Thorn, Heita-Meen had rebelled against the tyrannical House Dres and answered the call from the Hist. With her Argonian Army, consisting of freed slaves and Archeins of Thornmarsh, Heita-Meen traveled towards the city-state of Stormhold where she recruited Walks-in-Ash and the Shellbacks, a powerful militia of the city. With this army of Argonians, Heita-Meen joined the Nords and Dunmer in their fight against the Akaviri. In the end, Dir-Kamal's forces were defeated, and a new alliance was founded. The Ebonheart Pact became one of the strongest alliances in history.From Argonian to Saxhleel The Vicecanon triad & the Dominion's plot During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the city-state of Stormhold had become the capital of Black Marsh, though most of the province was neutral and not a part of the Ebonheart Pact. The land surrounding the cities of Thorn and Gideon were considered territory of the Pact. Because of the troubled land, Stormhold was governed by three figures, each are Vicecanons of the Pact. Heita-Meen, Hrondar and Servyna governed the land until the Alliance War had begun to reach the marshes of Shadowfen. The First Aldmeri Dominion under the command of Ruuvitar advanced onto the area with the intent of destroying the Mnemic Egg, ending the next generation of Argonian hatchlings. Dominion Agents murdered citizens of Stormhold, causing the racial factions to turn against each other. The Dark Elves believed that the Shadowscales were responsible for the murders, when in fact it was a different group. With the help of Shadowscales, an Agent of the Pact was able to uncover Skin-Stealers, people who use a vile concoction to take the appearance of the victim's heart. With the information in hand, the Shadowscales returned to the Deep Marsh and Vicecanon Hrondar disappeared. The Ebonheart Pact waged war with the Dominion, beginning with their redoubt in Ten-Maur-Wolk.Events in "Three Tender Souls"Events in "Getting to the Truth" Third Era Stormhold during the Imperial Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city of Stormhold in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Stormhold was under the rule of Queen Aphiana.Events of The Eternal Champion reached the city of Stormhold on their quest to find the seventh piece of the Staff. Through the visions of Ria Silmane and rumors from the people, the Champion had traveled to the northern borderlands, to the city of Stormhold in the province of Black Marsh. There the traveler ventured to the local Conclave of Baal where they met Idolan Lancaster, the leader of the cult. Lancaster gives the Eternal Champion a proposition where if they retrieved a stone tablet from the Vaults of Gemin, then he would reveal the location of the piece. After finding the stone tablet in the ruins, Lancaster showed the way to Murkwood, a deadly forest within the center of the province. It was there that the Eternal Champion had obtained the seventh piece of the staff. The Champion had moved on to find the final piece of the staff somewhere in Northern Tamriel.Events in "Vaults of Gemin"Events in "Murkwood" Unknown era Varus' folly & the prison of Stormhold The Prison of Stormhold has held an infamous reputation throughout the Empire, due to the insanity that was the warden, Quintus Varus. The caverns of Stormhold Prison holds powerful crystals that Warden Varus wants to use to end the corruption and vileness within the Empire. Rumor has it that the overseers and prisoners had gone mad, killing workers that were digging the caves. This had lasted for quite some time until a prisoner known as the Master Tunnel Rat had begun to rise throughout the prisoner's hierarchy, forming alliances with the fellow prisoners and workers. Eventually, Quintus Varus had uncovered the Stormhold Crystal, which was the ultimate prize, to begin with. Before he could retrieve the Crystal, he was stopped by the Master Tunnel Rat and killed. With the Warden dead, the prisoners escaped the prison and ending the Warden's reign over Stormhold Prison.Events in Minor events *2E ? – The future leader of the Ebonheart Pact, Jorunn the Skald-Prince traveled throughout the provinces, following artistic and philosophical pursuits, meeting artisans, performers and traveling to places including Stormhold. This was before he assumed the throne of Windhelm in 2E 572.Jorunn the Skald-King *4E ? – The city-state of Stormhold was one of the many casualties during the Umbriel Crisis, though it was not directly attacked by the floating city, rather it was attacked by the zombie horde that followed it towards the north. Gideon, in the south, suffered the same fate. Gallery ESO Stormhold ruins.png|Stormhold circa 2E 582. Stormhold (Arena).png|Stormhold circa 3E 399. Stormhold Henchman card art.png|Stormhold Henchman in . Trivia In an earlier stage of development, Arena was going to be a tournament-based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Stormhold's team was known as the Black Shields.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Appearances * * * * es:Stormhold Category:Capital Cities Category:Cities in Black Marsh Category:Lore: Black Marsh Locations Category:Lore: Cities